westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/House Rules
I'll try to limit the number of house rules and encourage ones that make PCs more useful. The Ultimate Appeal Mark Langsdorf is the final appeal on all rules decisions. Player can refer rules questions to Dr. Kromm or the GURPS forums in general. Any guidance received is advisory only and is not binding on the GM. In general, the GM will follow advice from Dr. Kromm, but he reserves the right to disagree. All disagreements will be noted as House Rules or , as appropriate. Lack of Knowledge Isn't Power By the standard Dungeon Fantasy rules, only learned characters have Hidden Lore, Carousing, or Current Events, and therefore only learned characters can critically fail these important skill rolls and thereby generate false information. This effectively makes the learned characters into potential idiots, while uneducated people never say anything stupid about a monster's weaknesses. All PCs must roll against Hidden Lore, Carousing, and Current Events to learn a monster's weakness or gather rumors. Hidden Lore rolls default to IQ-8 for this purpose. Failure generates no information and critical failures generate false information. Successes and critical successes generate information as usual. Jumping Untrained DF:2 bases distances jumped on Jumping skill, which lacks a default. For the purposes of the distance calculation, unskilled Delvers have a default Jumping skill of DX-2. Provocation Being provoked into making a self control roll multiple times in a single round wears away at a delvers self control. Each additional check is at a cumulative -2 penalty. Winged Flight and Wingspan Characters with Winged Flight have wingspans equal to twice their height, as per the rules in Characters under Flight. The wings need to move through the flier's flank hex sides for half the wingspan on each side: this is the wing space. The flier needs additional space called wing clearance to maneuver safely. The length of the wing clearance is half of wing space and the wing clearance extends from the wing space. Wing space and wing clearance also extends vertically. Objects in the wing space or wing clearance will potentially cause a collision and crash. The flyer automatically crashes if an object is in the wing space for the entirety of the flyer's movement: it is impossible to fly through a tunnel narrower or shorter than the flyer's wingspan. Spending the entire turn flying with obstructions in the wing clearance requires an Aerobatics roll at -2. Obstacles that are only briefly in the flyer's wing space force an Aerobatics roll at -4 per hex of obstruction. Obstacles that are only briefly in the flyer's wing clearance force an Aerobatics roll at -1 for every two hexes of obstruction. Halve the penalties (rounding down) if the obstacles are flimsy, such as tree branches or fabric. On a successful Aerobatics roll, the flyer avoids the obstacle; failure causes a collision and crash. If a winged flyer is grappled from behind or by the wing, the flyer is treated as having a solid obstacle in their wing space. The -2 to DX related actions for Moving and Attack definitely applies to Aerobatics rolls to avoid obstacles in the wing space and wing clearance. ;Crashing A flyer who crashes immediately falls 5 yards. If the crash was due to loss of control, they finish their movement by moving their remaining Speed in their current direction and decelerate by their maximum safe deceleration. If the crash was due to an obstacle, they stop where they are and take damage normally. Either way, the flier's maneuver ends immediately. If the flier did not collide with the ground after falling, they make an Aerobatics + 4 roll at the start of their next turn to recover control. Otherwise, they continue falling, rolling each round to recover until they succeed or hit the ground.